When I Was Your Man
by MAKORRA-LOVER2763
Summary: This is my first fan fic so just be aware of that when reading. Korra just happens to walk into the same karaoke bar where Mako is singing a song dedicated to her. Post Book 4 one-shot. Summary sucks


When I Was Your Man.

Mako POV

It's been two months since Korra and Asami got back from the Spirit World, it's been two months since they announced their relationship, it's also been two months since my heart was ripped out and stomped on by the love of my life, I always thought we could make it work, I always believed that we could have a second chance together, but she believed otherwise.

So here I am, a little drunk at a local karaoke bar, it wasn't my choice, Bolin said it would help cheer me up, he said it would be like old times. I believed him till I thought of the time Korra and I came here when we first started dating, that was the point when I had my first shot, then another, then another.

That's how I got here, on the stage, asking the DJ to play a certain song that related perfectly to my situation. What I hadn't noticed when the music started was a certain dark-skinned, blue-eyed beauty walk into the bar, I didn't notice her sitting at the same table Bolin and Opal were sitting at and order a drink, and I know for sure she didn't notice me on the stage about to sing.

As the music played I sang my heart out, pouring all my heartbreak and sorrow into the song,

' _Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another woman

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another woman

Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know

I hope she buys you flowers  
I hope she holds your hand  
Give you all her hours  
When she has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man'

What I did notice was that certain dark-skinned, blue-eyed beauty running out of the bar tears streaming down her face.

I did the only thing I could think of, I ran after her.

Korra POV

Asami and I had been fighting for the past month because I accidentally admitted that I may or may not still love Mako when she asked what I felt about him. Ever since then we haven't been able to stop arguing from the Mako situation to where we should eat out and everything in between. We both decided enough was enough and we broke it off, so I decided to meet up with Bo and Opal at the karaoke bar to try and forget about my love life until it appeared in the papers.

Just as I walked in I spotted Bolin and Opal sitting and having a drink at a table, I walked over and joined them. What I didn't notice was a certain firebender standing on stage about to sing, and I know he didn't notice me, so I asked Bo where he was, "Hey Bo, I thought you said Mako was going to be here? I really need to talk to him." When bolin replied, "Oh he's here alright", he said gesturing to the stage, "I'm sure you can talk to him after his song."

That's when I looked towards the little stage in the corner and saw just the man I wanted to talk to, in his normal clothing and his arm strapped, Bei Fong gave him a six month leave for him to heal and recuperate properly. What shocked me was the song he chose to sing,

' _Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name'_

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another woman

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

It was then I felt tears brimming in the corner of my eyes, not only was it my favourite song, it was mainly because he sang it in his beautiful voice with so much emotion, it was like he wrote the song for this moment.

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another woman

Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know

I hope she buys you flowers  
I hope she holds your hand  
Give you all her hours  
When she has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man'

That's when he looked me straight in the eyes that I felt the tears spill over and I ran outside with complete and utter hopelessness running through my veins, I didn't look back but I could hear footsteps following me and a certain firebender's voice calling out to me.

It was then that I made it into the alleyway and leant against the wall to catch my breath when I heard him catch up and stop right in front of me.

"Korra", his soothing voice called out, "what's wrong?"

"A-asami a-and I we-we br-broke up." I said between sobs,

At that moment he pulled me into his warm and soothing embrace and said, "I'm so sorry Kor", before he stood there holding me in his embrace saying comforting things into my hair and not caring that his coat, shirt and scarf were all drenched with tears.

He only pulled away after I stopped sobbing a good ten minutes later, before saying, "Come Kor, let's go back inside", but before he could lead me inside, I interrupted him by saying, "I want to go home."

"Okay Kor", he said before leading me in the direction of Air Temple Island. It was a silent walk that was soon broken by his voice asking in the most gentle of tones, "Why did you and Asami break up?"

It took me by surprise that he was being this forward, but after the initial shock I answered him truthfully, "It started with an argument about if I still had feelings for you but eventually grew into an argument about every little thing. So we decided that we don't work well together and decided to just be friends."

"Do you…" he trailed of for a few moments before regaining his composure, "Do you still have feelings for me?" he asked in an unreadable tone.

"Before tonight I wasn't really sure what I felt, but hearing you sing that song with so much emotion and love made me realise something." I said whilst stopping and looking into those warm amber eyes,

"What did you realise?" he asked in a rather worriedly tone,

"I realised that I love you Mako, and I was stupid to let you go after harmonic convergence all those years ago, I realised that you are the love of my life and I don't want to be with anyone but you." I said with so much emotion and love,

"I love you too Korra", he said before pulling me into a searing kiss, dripping with passion and love.

"Can we try this again, us?" I asked,

"Korra, you have no idea of how long I've waited for you to say that, of course we can. I wouldn't have it any other way." He said before pulling me into another kiss, when we broke apart he lead me away from Air Temple Island,

"Where are we going?" I asked rather confused,

"We're going home."


End file.
